The invention concerns cosmetic compositions for the treatment of hair or skin, having a content of new macromolecular compounds derived from chitosan, which in aqueous or water-alcoholic preparations are employed, if necessary, with further additives. They are useful with humans, or even animals.
The invention also concerns new glyceryl-chitosan, i.e. macromolecular, compounds derived from chitosan, as well as processes for their production.
It is already known to employ cation-active polymers, particularly polymers which display quaternary ammonium groups, as conditioners in cosmetic compositions, particularly for the treatment of hair. On the basis of an interaction between their ammonium groups and the anionic groups of the hair, the cation-active polymers possess a great affinity for keratin fiber.
It has been determined that upon employment of such cation-active polymers in cosmetic compositions of this type, numerous advantages are provided. Disentanglement of the hair as well as its handling are facilitated, and, in addition, the hair is provided with bounce (elastic force) and lustre. Through the affinity towards keratin these polymers tend, however, upon repeated use, to accumulate on the hair, so that it becomes heavier, which as an end result is undesirable.
Moreover, with synthetic polymers, problems arise on account of the physiological activity of possibly present monomer traces, which can be removed from the polymer only with difficulty.
It has already been attempted to eliminate the above mentioned disadvantages by using in such cosmetic compositions water-soluble salts of chitosan, polyglucosamine prepared by entacetylation from chitin. In this connection, reference is made to European Pat. No. 0 002 506, as well as German Pat. No. 26 27 419, which are hereby incorporated by reference.
In similar manner as with the plurality of cation-active polymers having quaternary groupings, chitosan likewise frequently provides the disadvantage that it is only slightly compatible with the anion-active surface-active agents which are customarily used in cosmetic compositions for the treatment of hair, particularly shampoos. It is therefore necessary to apply the chitosan in separate treatments, namely before and/or after the shampooing.
The chitosan proves, moreover, to be practically insoluble in neutral and alkaline media, whereby its use, for example, in alkaline permanent compositions or hair dye compositions is not possible.